Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Kenshin is called to war, to use his sword to kill one last time. Kaoru eagerly awaits his return, but will she be able to survive without his love? Will Kenshin be able to return to her with the weight of his sins? Oneshot.


Well, I usually don't do one-shots, but this idea won't get out of my head. It's making me crazy, so I better just do it. It's a song fic featuring Green Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends, hence the name. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Rurouni Kenshin, but I will someday.

**Summary: **Kenshin is called to war, to use his sword to kill one last time. Kaoru eagerly awaits his return, but will she be able to survive without his love? Will Kenshin be able to return to her with the weight of his sins?

**Dedication: **This one goes out to my pirate buddy, Sesshomaru's woman. I can't wait to cause terror across the high seas with you. This one is for you.

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

Kaoru was sitting in her room, waiting for Kenshin to come to her. Yamagato Arimoto had come to ask Kenshin to go to war once more, to use his sword to bring down a rebellion that would bring around the Bukamatsu. Of course, that meant he would have to use his sword to kill once again. Kaoru knew that he would never turn the blade of his sword to kill anyone. He was a Rurouni, a wandering samurai that promised to use his sword to save, not kill.

That one fact scared Kaoru. He was a wandering samurai. If he went to war and killed, he might not come back. She didn't think she could live with that. How could she go on with life knowing the one person she loved would never come back to her?

The door finally opened, and Kenshin stepped out with a grim look on his face. He walked out of the dojo, Kaoru close behind him. He stopped next to the river just outside the Kamiya dojo. It was slightly cool outside, but the fireflies lit the September night with their green light. Kaoru slowly approached him as he turned around to tell her the news.

_Summer has come and passed._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

"Kaoru-dono, I have accepted Arimoto-san's offer to go north to stop the rebellion. I will have to use my sword to stop them. I will use my blade one last time to save Japan. I have to leave you here. I don't want to cause you anymore pain." Kaoru couldn't understand what he was saying. Why was he telling her this?

"Kenshin, I don't want you to leave me. If you don't want me to be in pain, then stay here with me." Kenshin smiled and caressed her face.

"I must go, Kaoru-dono. I can't ignore this any longer. I must help the people of Japan." Kaoru looked to the ground as tears started to form in her eyes. She knew he had to go. She knew the world needed him, but she wanted him for herself. She wanted him to stay and hold her. She wanted him to love her like she loved him.

_Like my fathers come to pass,_

_Seven years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

"Kenshin," Kaoru said. "I will wait for you. I will stay here and wait until you come back." Kenshin saw that she was crying now. All he could do was hug her.

"I don't think I will be coming back, Kaoru-dono. I couldn't face you after I have killed so many. I don't deserve to be with you. I have to atone for my sins. I'm sorry." By this time, Kaoru was in complete shock. He said he wasn't coming back. If that was the case, then she wanted time to stop right there and then. She wanted to be in his arms forever, to be held against his warm body, to feel his warm touch, but it wouldn't last. She heard his last words before he let her go. "Goodbye, Kaoru."

That was the first time he didn't use any honorifics for her name, just Kaoru. As he disappeared into the forest, she fell to her hands and knees and began to cry hard, letting every sob flow out of her mouth. The only one she had ever loved was gone. He was never gone. It was like the time he had left Tokyo to fight Shishio. She couldn't take it. She collapsed on the ground as the fireflies floated around her.

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are._

Kaoru lay in her bed, tossing and turning. All she could do was dream about Kenshin fighting against the rebels. She dreamed of his body lying among a field of bodies. As she rolled over in her sleep, all she could do was whisper his name. "Kenshin."

_As my memory rests,_

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Bombs were going off in the distance as Kenshin stood on the battlefield. The men in his brigade were fighting the rebels, but they were falling like cherry blossoms in the spring. The rebels started to run towards him. All he could do was put his hand on sword hilt and wait for them.

_Summer has come and passed._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

He pulled out his sword and performed his Battojustu, bringing down the five men in front of him in a single blow. More men continued to attack him, but he slashed down each one. He did this until there was one left, the leader of the group. He was a tall man with a double sword staff. He smiled as he stared at Kenshin.

"The legendary Battousai, the great hitokiri of the Bakumatsu. Join us and you can relive those glorious days." By now, Kenshin's eyes had changed to amber. He was really the Battousai.

_Ring out the bells again,_

_Like we did when spring began._

_Wake me up when September ends._

He continued to fight the leader. He couldn't touch him, but the leader managed to get Kenshin in the side. It wasn't life threatening, but if Kenshin didn't end it now, he wouldn't survive. The leader laughed at the former hitokiri.

"Think, Battousai. Think of the terror we will cause. If you don't join us, we will rampage through Tokyo, killing all the ones you love." Something triggered in Kenshin's brain. He had to stop the man in front of him. He had to survive for Kaoru. He had to tell her he loved her.

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are._

He charged at the man with one final swing. Both stood still for a moment, then the leader fell to the ground as Kenshin leaned on his sword. He thought he would die right there. This was the end for him. Then he heard a voice.

"Kenshin." He looked up. It couldn't be. He thought he was seeing a ghost, but it really was her. It was Kaoru, smiling at him with that most beautiful smile.

"Kaoru-dono, you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't look at me. I'm a murderer." Kaoru shook her head and stretched out her hand towards her.

"Come home, Kenshin. I need you here with me." He grabbed for her hand, but it disappeared. He smiled and sheathed his sword, walking towards the sunset.

"I'm coming home, Kaoru. Wait for me."

_As my memory rests,_

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Kaoru was waiting at the front gate of the dojo. It had been a months since Kenshin left. All of the men that fought the war were back already, at least for a week. Their families were embracing them and hugging them, everyone except Kenshin. She had waited everyday after the news of the victory, but he never came. The sun was setting, so she turned around to go back inside.

_Summer has come and passed._

_The innocent can never last._

The wind blew through her hair as she started to open the door. Then she heard it: the sound of sandals and a staff hitting the ground. Did she dare turn around to see who it was? She did. She let out a small gasp as she covered her mouth, trying to fight the tears from escaping her eyes.

_Wake me up when September ends._

There he was. Kenshin was walking towards her over the horizon. It really was him. He had finally returned to her. She couldn't resist anymore. She had to be with him. She sprinted towards him blindly, letting the tears fall rapidly down her cheeks. Kenshin caught her just as she was about to collapse from relief. He embraced her, never wanting to let her go again.

_Like my fathers come to pass,_

_Twenty years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September._

"Kaoru, I've come back," Kenshin whispered in her ear.

"And I welcome you home, Kenshin," she answered back as she returned his embrace. They were both crying by now, but they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were in each other's arms.

_Wake me up when September._

Kaoru reached up on her toes and kissed him with everything she had. She would never let him go again. "Kenshin," she said after letting him breathe, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kaoru," he said in return. She was so happy to hear him say that. She couldn't help but say what she wanted to say since he had left. She embraced him again as she let her small voice out.

"Wake me up when September ends."

* * *

Wasn't that sweet? I thought it was. I'm going to have to change the other stories title. Tell me what you think. Well, Cya. 


End file.
